


Lust Murder

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Fear, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sadism, Shibari, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Suzuki and Kenny Omega are a few days out from their one-on-one G1 match, and, unfortunately for Kenny, Suzuki thinks that it's time the two of them had a quick chat.





	Lust Murder

_Where am I?_

For a long moment, the only thing Kenny Omega felt when he opened his eyes was sheer, blind panic.

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_What happened!?_

He was sitting in a brown, leather armchair in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse of some sort. Kenny turned his head to the left and right, trying to assess his surroundings and gain a clue as to where the hell he actually was.

It only took another second for him to realize that his hands were bound tightly behind his back, and his mouth gagged with a tight, white cloth that had been tied at the back of his head.

And then, his full memory returned.

Kenny struggled hard against the bonds, noting the way that they were wrapped around his body—looping around both his wrists, forcing them together, with another loop between his legs, connected up to his wrists and the small of his back.

The whole setup created an uncomfortable friction in the worst places possible. In fact, this looked suspiciously like—

“Please keep struggling,” a deep voice chuckled from just beyond Kenny's line of sight. “It's _shibari_ ; you'll only tire yourself. Or turn yourself on. Either way, it works for me.”

The Cleaner's blood ran cold in his veins.

Minoru Suzuki.

The man he was supposed to fight tomorrow. The man who mocked him, and threatened him, and dragged him away from the arena, knocking him out by banging his head against a door...

Kenny yelled from behind the cloth, which only made Suzuki laugh more as he stood in front of his bound opponent.

“You've got fire...I like that.” Minoru knelt down, until he was at eye-level with Omega. Almost immediately, the younger man looked away, blue eyes shining with barely-disguised fear.

Suzuki growled and grabbed Kenny's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Beautiful,” he snarled, turning Omega's head away so that he could run his tongue along the smooth skin of his cheek, leaving a thick, wet trail.

Kenny shuddered deeply, heart hammering in his chest. Again, he protested, but the sound was completely muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

He was threatening, raging, begging...He knew that Suzuki was crazy, but he hadn't expected _this_ level of insanity.

All at once, Minoru stood him up, pulling Kenny to shaky feet by the collar of his shirt.

“Be a good boy, and I will let you talk,” he said simply, to which Omega gave a small nod. He was maneuvered so that he stood in front of Suzuki, facing away from the older man as he sat down in the chair that was so clearly his.

With no warning or preamble, Minoru pulled Kenny down by his waist and onto his lap, chuckling as Omega gasped at the contact of his ass with Minoru's hard thighs.

“Hey, be good, or this won't be so nice,” the leader of Suzuki-gun warned, gently running his hand through long, blond curls.

Again, Kenny shivered, not entirely sure what to do in this situation. He considered his options for escape; but with the rest of Suzuki-gun no doubt lurking nearby, his chances weren't so great. Plus, he was tied up pretty tightly, and couldn't fight back.

He struggled, briefly, against the ropes, hoping to slide his hands free, somehow. But Suzuki only tightened his grip on Kenny's waist, clicking his teeth in disapproval.

“Last warning.”

Minoru was grinning like a serial killer as he let his free hand roam around Omega's firm body, carefully and lightly tracing down his neck and shoulders, and then sliding down his stomach and under his shirt.

“Mmmmph!”

“Sorry, I can't understand you. What's wrong, Kenny?”

Kenny tried to get away, twisting and turning on Minoru's lap. But a sharp tug on the ropes ended all of that, sending a blazing line of pain around Kenny's groin and between his buttocks.

He groaned softly, and forced himself to relax as Minoru continued to caress him. He watched with bated breath and wide eyes as hands that could— _would_ —so easily cause him pain instead touched him in such a feather-light way that it made his breathing ever-more erratic.

Another low moan escaped his lips as Suzuki forced him to spread his legs wide; and even though he was still fully clothed, he felt so exposed that it made his head swim. That same damn hand brushed the inside of his thighs, at last coming to rest on his right knee.

“This one,” Suzuki cooed, and Kenny felt panic coursing through his veins.

He knew, exactly, what this man meant by such simple words.

And as Minoru massaged his kneecap, Kenny at last started to break.

_Please don't!_ he was screaming, gag be damned. _Please don't break my knee!_

Somehow, the King of Pancrase understood; and with the hand that had so firmly held the rope, he removed the cloth from Kenny's mouth.

“Please,” Omega pleaded immediately, slipping into Japanese easily, voice unsteady in his terror.

He dared not turn around, didn't want to see the manic look on Suzuki's face. There was never any mercy in that face. Never any compassion in those cold eyes.

Besides all that, he was afraid of what else he might see.

“Please don't hurt me...”

Minoru slipped his hand under Kenny's shirt once more and tweaked one of his nipples.

“Why? You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

“I'm not!” Kenny inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself and become calm—a feat almost impossible to achieve while seated precariously on Minoru Suzuki's lap.

“Listen, please...We're both leaders,” he tried to reason. “Let's have a fair fight. I don't care if it's tough; I just want to have a one-on-one fight with you. I don't...” He swallowed hard. “I don't want any of _this_. I don't want you to...hurt me...”

Minoru sighed almost happily. “This is my second favorite part,” he said almost dreamily, loving the way Kenny flinched as he began to lightly tangle his fingers in the younger man's hair. “The begging. I love when people beg.” He licked the back of Kenny's neck, making him gasp aloud.

“But do you know what my number one favorite part is?”

Although he tried his best to stop it, Omega couldn't stop his body from shaking. Instinctively, he knew the correct answer; and as much as he didn't want to say it, not answering was a far more dangerous option.

“The screaming,” Kenny whispered, defeated. “You love the screaming the most, right?”

“Hmmm, good job, little boy.” Suzuki tugged on Kenny's hair hard. “Will you scream well for me?”

Kenny was on the verge of tears. “Yes,” he choked out, unsure if that answer would save or damn him.

“Even if I let you go today, I'm still going to break you tomorrow.”

Minoru shoved Omega hard to the floor, and quickly straddled his waist in an MMA-style full mount. The _gaijin_ struggled valiantly, but couldn't buck the older man off, nor could he slide out from under Suzuki's weight.

After some time, Kenny's movement slowed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Fear and exertion had exhausted him, and Suzuki just sat on him the whole time, waiting patiently, dark eyes shining.

He was completely at Minoru Suzuki's mercy.

The Cleaner, realizing the hopelessness of the situation, went very still, turning his head to the side so that he didn't have to look into that madman's eyes.

“Good, good,” Suzuki laughed, sitting back on his heels. “I'm glad that you know your place, _Kenny Omega_.” He slid his thighs under Kenny's, and spread them once more, hooking one leg with his own. Suzuki gave an experimental thrust of his hips, though they were still clothed, and the motion rocked Kenny's body and drew another cry from his lips. The lovely _gaijin_ looked up at him with terrified orbs.

“No! Don't! Please!”

Minoru frowned. “Hey, hey, shut up. Stop screaming.” He forced Kenny's head back down, and to the side, smile returning at the tears he saw hovering in those gorgeous blue eyes. Suzuki pressed forward until he could reach Kenny's exposed neck, which he promptly peppered with love-bites while Kenny screamed and struggled.

In the midst of the noise, Suzuki caught a name, and it gave him pause.

“Who are you crying out for?” he asked, grabbing Kenny's chin roughly and forcing eye-contact. “No one can hear you or save you down here, you know.”

Kenny looked away. He hadn't meant to call out for _him_ , but in his panic, it was the most natural thing in the world. The realization of that jarred him almost as much as the fact that Suzuki seemed willing to resort to _rape_ as a tactic against opponents.

'Or...maybe even worse?' he wondered, considering for the first time that _murder_ might not actually be outside of a man like Suzuki's boundaries.

In the long silence, Kenny realized that Minoru was staring down at him, smiling, but unamused.

“We're not in the same world,” he said solemnly. “And don't you ever forget that, you little fucker.” His hand came down hard on Kenny's face in a stinging slap that brought him fully to attention.

“We're not even in the same universe. Do you understand?”

Kenny Omega felt a small trickle of blood flowing from his now-busted lip. He nodded once, slowly.

“I-I'm sorry...”

Suzuki seemed somewhat pleased. He sat back, and pulled Kenny up into a sitting position. Without warning, he kissed Omega hard on the lips, lapping at the blood before plunging his tongue into his mouth.

Kenny accepted the kiss, unable to hold back his tears.

After a long moment, Suzuki tossed him to the side, standing and throwing Kenny's cell phone down onto the floor next to him.

“You can call your friends to pick you up,” Minoru explained, eyes cold. “I'll see you at the G1. Think of me until then.”

Even after Suzuki was gone, it was a long time before Kenny Omega was able to will himself to move, and even longer before he could maneuver himself enough to call the only people he trusted to come rescue him.

It was going to be a long G1.

 


End file.
